Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Shooting Star Studios
Presentation Hello there fellow memers! It's me Ziegs / Doh. Welcome to Shooting Star Studio's Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 where i'm going to show you all the projects i'm planning for the future, as well as those projects i'll be revamping and continuing. I hope you enjoy the presentation and the projects i'm about to show! Day 1 ~ Five Nights at Freddy's 4 "Welcome back to '''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'! We just had a re-opening with brand new designs, animatronics and party rooms for the kids and adults to celebrate and, of course, enjoy of some delicious pizza!'' As mentioned before, we decided to repair our animatronics even further! Now the beloved masot '''Freddy Fazbear'and his friends, Bonnie and Chica look less dirty than before, I guess... oh and Foxy the Pirate and his attraction,Pirate Cove, are working again now! Foxy is now a good-lookin' pirate, yaargh! Oh I almost forgot something important, we are opening a new attraction called The Zoo, where Mona the Monkey, a new animatronic, makes her debut. There was another one, but that's another story...."'' In this game, you will play as William Harrison, the new night guard. Unlike in the other games, William works in a much smaller office. You have a big computer screen in front of you where you are able to monitor the cameras. You are equipped with a flashlight, and you have a new option that gives you the ability to hide under your desk. Since it's a small office, there's only the desk and monitor you have in front of you, you have three arrows: one pointing downside (allows you to see behind you, as the door is behind your default range of vision) and two pointing at the sides (one allows you to check the left air vent, and the other the right vent). Another difference is that now you have 4 lives, if you lose them all you will have to start all over again, making the game harder than the others. The player has to be quicker with strategies, because now you have to switch between ranges of vision to check air vents and the door, instead of being able to see the whole office from one distance. The older animatronics were revamped a little bit, including Foxy to re-open his attraction. New animatronics were included as well. Mona the Monkey and Tigore the Tiger '''as part of '''The Zoo attraction, and the mysterious Shad the Crow. There is a camera located outside of the building, used by the player to check The Dump where all the trash is thrown. Here are the scrapped Toy Animatronics from decades ago. It's said they haven't got rid of them completely because whenever they are thrown away from the building or even literaly destroyed, they always come back to the dump. (This includes Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and BB) One of the new rooms is called ????? and has disabled camera, where only sounds can be heard. This is Shad's starting position, and the player has to keep an eye on this room once in a while as well as Pirate Cove, or either Foxy or Shad will come after you in almost no time. Shad is more dangerous than Foxy, but he usually lasts very long to start moving. About the new animatronics: *'Tigore the Tiger' is a new animatronic. However, he is out of service due to an incident involving him in the first days of the restaurant's reopening. After the incident, Tigore's half arm fell down, only to be conected to the other half by the wires. When hunting for the player, his eyes disappear. He starts in the Parts/Service Room and his pattern is completely random, he can approach from either the right door or the left door and he can be seen in almost all of the areas with the exception of: Show Stage, Pirate Cove and ?????. He never approaches from the Air Vents. When he is at the Office Hall, the player will know when he approaches the door when distorted giggles are heard. When the player checks the hallway light and he's there, the player must close the door instantly as he attacks almost inmediately after being seen, jumping right from the door, and hidding doesn't trick him. After closing the door, Tigore will go to a random room. *'Mona the Monkey' is a also a new animatronic. She is part of The Zoo attraction where she entertains the kids telling funny and interesting facts about animals. Mona, as mentioned before, starts at The Zoo. Mona's pattern is very short, so when she leaves The Zoo the player must be really careful, as she approaches the Office rather quickly. When leaving The Zoo, Mona will go to the Parts/Service Room and then to Party Room 2, where she can be seen almost entering a vent. After that, the player has to check the Light Air Vent's camera when hearing sounds coming from it, the player will see Mona really close staring at the camera with insane eyes. To make her flee, the player can blink the flashlight of the vent a lot of times, this will make her retreat back to either The Zoo or Parts/Service Room. If this is not done, she will attack the player by jumping from the vent whenever they look behind after she moves and completely approaches the office, whether the player is hidding or not. Mona becomes active in Night 2. *'Shad the Crow' is a new animatronic and perhaps the strangest and most unique in this game. Shad is located at the unknown room "?????". Shad's pattern only includes going through the Right Air Vent. (?????, Right Air Vent, Office). The room where Shad starts, ?????, has disabled camera, meaning only audio can be heard. Checking this room constantly is important as Shad might leave at any time, but checking the room usually will prevent him from moving constantly. The only way to know if Shad is in the room, is by hearing strange and distorted robotic sounds, attempting to make crow sounds. If these sounds aren't heard, he is already at the Air Vent. The player must check the right vent instantly and blink the flashlight at him quickly, if not done in time, the flashlight won't work in the Right Air Vent camera, and Shad will attack by flying from the vent at a random moment. Before he kills the player, the button to check the vent's light won't work either, only his eyes will be visible from the right one and his sounds will be heard. TigoreFNAF4.png|Tigore the Tiger's design. Day 2 ~ Mario's Baseball League Hello memerinas and gentlememe! Today i'm going to show you some info about an upcoming Mario spin-off game i'm planning. It's called Mario's Baseball League and is supposed to be the third installment in the Mario Baseball series for the Wii U. The game is going to include new modes, minigames, stadiums and of course, new playable characters!'' Kinda like in '''Mario Super Sluggers', the game is going to bring a story along with a Story Mode (rather than being named Challenge Mode). The game's story is: After a long time, '''Mario '''and friends decided to visit the '''Baseball Kingdom' again to enjoy a nice vacation. When arriving on cruiser, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Daisy meet the others at the entrance of the island. They happily salute and decide to enter the island. After explring, both Mario and Peach had great news for the rest of the group. They were opening the new Mushroom Kingdom League, where they could start playing official baseball tournaments, and everyone was invited! ...Except for a certain someone. After this the crew decided to start playing baseball. As they were playing, Kamek '''was stalking the group from across the sky and decided to go tell '''Bowser that he wasn't invited. '' After hearing the news, Bowser got mad and decided to make his baseball team in order to crash their "baseball party". When the Grand Opening was taking place, an Airship arrived the island as Bowser's minions started falling with parachutes and started vandalizing the Mushroom Kingdom League. Bowser and his son, '''Bowser Jr.', arrived the building claiming it as their own and that the only way to stop him was the complete the league and defeat the "Champion" Bowser. While Mario was angry, he accepted his proposal, and so everyone made their own baseball teams in order to defeat Bowser and claim the Mushroom Kingdom League again.'' About the new modes, there is now an Event Mode where the player has to complete missions by doing certain tasks. There are 10 starting missions by default, and clearing 5 will unlock the next row of missions. In total, there are 40 missions and completing a certain amount will give the player rewards. The Tournament Mode is a tourney-like version of Exhibition Mode, where the player creates their team and plays in a baseball tournament to gain Thropies and rewards. Unlike the last installment, Mario's Baseball League supports online multiplayer with Nintendo Network, where you can play Online Exhibition Mode, Online Toy Field and Online Minigame Mode. Gameplay aspects are similar to past installments, there are new moves certain characters can perform. Also, now every character has a Star Swing and Star Pitch, not just Captains / Sub-Captains. As part of the Star moves, the Star Catch has been implemented, which characters can use if they have fulfilled a bar during their fielding turn. This move has the character making a special catching cutscene and it never fails if done near the falling ball. Chemistry returns, with some characters having good chemistry and others having bad chemistry when playing along with certain other characters. The gameplay may be altered depending on how the chemistry in the whole team is. Default story mode teams have good chemistry with the rest of the members in their team. There are tons of new playable characters, and while you can create your own team with any character for certain modes, Story Mode comes with a default choice of teams to start the adventure, and you increase your team by defeating other teams while rising in the baseball league. Mario= |-| Peach= |-| Yoshi= |-| Wario= |-| DK= |-| Bowser= |-| Rosalina= Day 3 ~ Kuro! Heeey again! It's day 3 and time for a new series showcase. The name of the series is going to be Kuro!, starring a black cat of the same name. The first game in the series with an unknown name at the moment is planned to be developed for the'' Nintendo 3DS. The first installment is going to be a 2D sidescroller and will feature different characters for use other than Kuro. The game will be a 2D sidescroller, but there are no different levels, instead a giant map to explore the entire land, but to progress the player will have to complete certain tasks. Different enemies will be found through the way and every one has a health bar that will be shown whenever the player attacks them. This game also combines sidescroller with RPG elements, as you have a group of characters you can swap whenever you want after having them join your quest and you find or buy different objects for your equipment. Each character has personal equipments. You will find bosses in certain areas. Most boss battles will be different one from another as they use different strategies to attack the player. Whenever you unlock an area in the map, you will be able to teleport between areas when finding a '''Portal'. Every area has a Portal and when entering one you will be able to select which unlocked area do you want to move to. The game is also kind of a maze, as it's a big world and certain parts may leave the player thinking as to where to go. In your way, you might also find Save Orbs which are hologram orbs the player can use to save their game and reappear there if they lose or exit the game. I'll talk a bit about the characters. In the land the characters live, there is a species called'' Excels'' where males look like small humanoid cats, while females look like small elves of the same size. The main protagonists are: *'Kuro': Kuro is a 18 year-old Excel. He's the main protagonist and the series is named after him. In the first game, Kuro will have to defeat is best friend from childhood who disappeared 10 years ago after an incident, and thinks Kuro and Jet abandoned him, wanting to take revenge and going insane. Kuro uses electric guns that can shoot lightning blasts in different forms. Kuro is very brave and friendly but sometimes kind of arrogant. He is still very caring to his friends though. *'Jet': Jet is a 17 year-old Excel and one of Kuro's best friend. He joins Kuro since the beginning of the game to help defeat (and probably save) their friend. Jet rides a hovering table, making him faster than other characters. He is able to damage enemies by doing various hovering techniques and transforming his hovering table into something else. He's kinda shy and silly, but also very intelligent. *'Emilia': Emilia is a 16 year-old magician Excel. She doesn't use futuristic objects, but instead relies on magic. She uses her Magician Rod to performs different magical spells. Emilia can also learn Magic Spells in the adventure, and is able to learn useful spells for the team such as Healing or Powering-Up. Emilia likes the cat ears males have and wishes to have real ones, so she's often seen wearing a cat snood. She's very loud, friendly and dutiful. *'Tomoe': Tomoe is a 19 year-old swordfighter Excel. She uses a special sword that is able to create different effects such as burning, freezing, poisoning, etc. depending on the techniques she has learned in the adventure. Tomoe is great at defeating several enemies at once and is very quick with the sword. She is very serious and determined, up to the point where the others kind of fear her and respect her too much, but she still likes them. Day 4 ~ Touhou 15: Unexpected Sandstorm coming soon Boop! Welcome to day 4 in this showcase. Today i'm going to show you my future Touhou game, it's called Touhou 15: Unexpected Sandstorm. The game is going to be a danmaku or bullet hell shoot 'em up game for PC like all the other games in the Touhou series. The gameplay is going to be similar too, but with a few gimmick twists made. I still haven't developed the story well, but to resume it, it will start with a sandstorm attacking the whole Gensokyo. Reimu Hakurei or any other playable character available will get annoyed by this, so they will start looking for the culprit of the incident. The three main playable characters are Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Youmu Konpaku and Sanae Kochiya'''each of which have two different shot types. A new gimmick added to the game is the '''Void Gauge. To fill said gauge, the player must keep attacking enemies and obtaining items to keep filling it. After it's complete, the player activates the "Bullet Void" being capable of absorbing all of the danmaku / bullets on screen, and re-using them as your own to attack. Similar to Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character, when you auto-collect items, either by entering the point of collection or by using a bomb, you will get a bonus item if you gather enough point or power items all at once. The bonus item differs between a bomb piece (at least 20 point or powers items) or a life piece (at least 60 point or power items). Every 5th bomb piece is replaced with a life piece. Lives and bombs are gained piece by piece. The player requires 3 life pieces to gain an extra life. 8 bomb pieces grants the player an additional bomb, and this amount never changes. Bosses may also drop bomb or life pieces. The game also features Spell Practice mode, and each stage does not have to be finished in order to unlock it for Practice Mode, with attempting it's enough. About the bosses, I will show you the Stage 1 and Stage 2 Bosses for now, which are: *'Inugami Ukiyono': An Inugami or dog youkai that has the ability of catching smells or odors from afar, pretty much like a dog can. Her name also has a meaning. Inugami is the name of her species, the Inugami or dog youkai. Ukiyono means Earthborn or born from the earth. *'Sora Lovely': A fairy who has the ability to manipulate love and hate. Sora is extremely bipolar and has two personalities, either she is often caring, friendly and lovely, or she is a being full of hatred and contempt towards everyone. Sora is also the Extra Stage mid-boss, appearing in her alternate personality. About her name: Sora means sky in Japanese, and her second name is in english "Lovely". Her name in general literally means "lovely sky". I've uploaded some music too, credit to ZUN himself (creator of the Touhou series) for the songs i'm going to display: Stage 1 Theme: Inugami Ukiyono's Theme: Stage 2 Theme: Sora Lovely's Theme: Stage 3 Theme: ??????'s Theme: Day 5 ~ Kirby: Dream Land's Hope Yo! It's day 5! Yay! Today i'm going to talk about my future Kirby game, called Kirby: Dream Land's Hope. The game is going to be released for Wii U and will also support amiibo in some form. It's confirmed to be a combination between 3D and 2.5D sidescroller, in a similar fashion to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The game features 3D models with a very friendly, bright and childish theme, as the characters, background and the environment will be covered in different textures such as paper, fabric, yarn, etc.. However, this is not caused by anything involving the story and is just a cosmetic variation. The game plays similarly to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and the cancelled Kirby game for GameCube. You are able to play as Kirby, Meta Knight, Ribbon, Adeleine, King Dedede and a new character named Kotohime. Every character plays differently and have their advantages and disadvantages. Like in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby will be able to turn enemies into his helpers, and if there are no other characters playing, he can have up to 3 helpers with each one being controlled by the CPU or by real players. Other players also have their ways of summoning help: Meta Knight can summon Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Ax Knight '''when the power of his '''Galaxia is fullfilled. Ribbon is able to call her fairy friends when defeating certain enemies. Adeleine is able paint enemies to help her when defeating them. King Dedede can call his servants such as Bandanna Dee, Sword Doo 'and Waddle Daa whenever he has defeated enough enemies. And Kotohime can defeat enemies and revive them in the form of a Bunny as part of her kind. The game levels are somewhat large, with various secrets and ways to explore in them. There will be 6 lands Kirby will explore, and the last one which is in a mysterious spaceship. Copy Ability movesets return and new moves for abilities can be learned, kinda like in ''Squeak Squad. A new addition is the Warp Star portion of levels. 'The Warp Star zones '''will have the playable characters riding on a Warp Star in some kind of obstacle course that differs depending on the level it is. When entering this zone, a new score is displayed and depending on how well the player does in the Warp Star zone, the rewards at the end will vary. Now, about the story: ''"The peaceful Dream Land has been worried and scared as of lately, a mysterious Spaceship has been stalking the whole land for more than a week, and the people of Dream Land have started to fear a possible attack from it. Kirby, like the curious Popopo he is, decided to follow the Spaceship. The being that controls the ship noticed Kirby's desire to discover what is behind the Spaceship, so it just started to attack Kirby, sending him flying away. Kirby was lying unconscious on the ground, but was awakened by Meta Knight who was along with a female bunny. The bunny introduced herself yo Kirby as Kotohime, the rabbit princess. She told him that the Spaceship already started to cause disaster. Meta Knight informed Kirby that that the being behind the Spaceship isn't like any other, it might be a powerful entity from another planet, or even another dimension as its powers are unbelievable. This spaceship released a powerful magic that started to steal the souls of the victims that breathe this magic, turning them into stones, including Kotohime's people. Meta Knight told Kirby that he was able to escape the dark magic and save Kotohime, but that they must stop the culprit behind it and halt the magic, as it may probably return the souls to their owners and release them from their stone statues. So Kirby, Meta Knight and Kotohime decided to start their new odyssey to stop the mysterious being from stealing all life from Dream Land, and probably all Pop Star." You see, this is just a summary, there's more to the story that i'm going to extend whenever I create the article, including the points where King Dedede, Ribbon and Adeleine join the quest. As mentioned before, the new character Kotohime, is the rabbit princess. She's the ruler of the '''Usagi Kingdom, where the bunny species live. She owns the power of transformation and resurrection, making her extremely powerful and a sacred being, up to the point where she is considered a goddess by her people. She is very caring, lovely and has a mother-like personality. She wants to help the crew save her kingdom and the rest of Pop Star. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014